


Until next time

by Caliborth



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Magnus' POV, Past, Rape/Non-con Elements, basically when theyre young, before Magnus gets kicked out of the band, hatesex but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliborth/pseuds/Caliborth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Skwisgaar have a complicated relationship. Magnus' POV. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until next time

Coming out of the record store, Magnus shivered in the cold air, began walking faster and mentally cursed Skwisgaar yet another time. There was the blonde, leaning against a wall. Pulling out a lighter, lighting a cigarette. He didn't see Magnus coming close, but he noticed his cigarette being torn from his hands and thrown on the ground. 

"Whats ams the big idea, yous dumb fucks? Those ams expensive!"  
"Shut the fuck up, those are bad for your health. We need to go."

Skwisgaar quickly followed him, shoving his hands in his pockets, without asking anymore questions. Magnus liked him most like this. They made it to the band's small apartment in no time, Skwisgaar having kept up with his hasty pace. He had a bit of trouble turning the keys in the door, and heard Skwisgaar scoff behind him. There was noone home. Nathan and Pickles were out trying to buy drugs, and he had no idea of William's whereabouts. 

"Um okay so... There weres no need to hurrys. We coulds have spents more time back theres."  
"It's cold outside. You thought I was going to wait for your sorry ass?"  
"No ways, you neededs me to hold yours hand? Coulds nots just walk on yours owns?"

Magnus ignored him. There was no need to answer. This was a façade and they both knew it; Skwisgaar would have followed Magnus if he hadn't stopped for him regardless. He still felt angry, but decided not to show it. He stepped in the room they both shared. Skwisgaar pretended to like to keep things tidy, but in reality, he was often too lazy to clean his mess up. Magnus didn't pretend anything. He went to grab a small black bag, checking its pockets, and stopped when he heard a familiar lighter noise. 

He turned around. Skwisgaar was staring him down, taking a drag off a new blonde cigarette. He slowly blew it out while maintaining eye contact with Magnus. The latter didn't react much at first, his thoughts lingering on how the tobacco smell would get to his belongings, his clothes reeking because of Skwisgaar, Skwisgaar, no matter where he would go, the stink would remain. 

Magnus walked slowly to him, stopped. Gave the cigarette a glance, gave Skwisgaar a smirk. The blonde blew out more smoke in his fucking face, batting his beautiful eyelashes. Magnus flicked the cigarette, stomped on it, his smirk uninterrupted; Skwisgaar stopped smiling. Magnus knew it; he was waiting. Skwisgaar never initiated it himself. So then, "it" began. Grabbing the collar of the Suede's jacket, he pulled him closer. Skwisgaar closed his eyes impatiently; they exchanged a timid kiss, barely moving their mouths. It always started like that. 

Then, it got sloppier. Skwisgaar, losing his composure, stopped acting against his attraction. His hands went to unbutton Magnus' own jacket, getting it off, slipped under his shirt, above the waist, held him close. Magnus was more focused on the kiss. He was holding Skwisgaar's hair, which was surprisingly soft and untangled given the amount of care the Suede took of it. Holding his hair made him feel good, like he had some power over Skwisgaar. He was mentally appreciating its beauty, thing he would never admit aloud. But in those moments, he dared think of how gorgeous the one he was holding was.

In those moments, he dared let his heart get to him. He could think a million foolish things. I truly, truly love him. I would do most anything for him. I cherish him above anything. He is everything to me. I love you. These things went into the way he kissed him, letting his hair go, pulling him closer, sighing on Skwisgaar's lips. Skwisgaar was not here for this. 

And so the blonde pulled away, let his jacket fall, took his shirt off. That was the part where the blonde was most forward; taking matter onto his hands, he gently directed Magnus towards his bed. Magnus pushed Skwisgaar onto it, climbed on him, kissed him again. Knowing his lover was growing tired of it, he regretfully stopped, gave kisses to his neck instead, which soon turned into soft bites. Skwisgaar sighed with impatience, so Magnus stopped, began unbuttoning the Suede's pants. The latter looked up to him expectantly.

His dick was already hard, although he had room to grow more aroused. Magnus freed it slowly, glanced at Skwisgaar's face, then refocused his attention on the matter at hand. Holding it, he let his fingers slip on it, feeling the soft skin. He could feel the blonde's impatience, but he was himself growing cold. Although he was also aroused, he never liked the actual sex much. It always went this way. He'd let himself fall for the part he liked most – making out. Gave the other expectations. Had to fulfill them. 

Feeling his heart sink, he began to slowly jerk Skwisgaar off. The latter moaned in a sound that could be interpreted as both pleasure and disapproval. The pace was too slow. Things were getting boring. Magnus didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to do Skwisgaar anymore. He internally shrugged off the overwhelming feeling of bitterness, picked up a faster pace and went to kiss the blonde again for a few seconds, just so that he would break the stare.

Skwisgaar attempted slipping his hands in Magnus' pants, but the latter caught and pinned them down. The Suede liked being controlled and took that as a playful gesture; Magnus didn't want to be touched. He thought it would be faster if he sucked his dick, but during unwanted sex, he hated the idea most of all. He put his hand on Skwisgaar's mouth to cover the moaning, accelerating his movements but keeping it steady. A few minutes later, the Suede came in Magnus' hand. Not even looking at him, the latter got up, walked out of the room to the kitchen to wash his hands. 

He needed some fresh hair very badly. He needed to get away, he needed out for a while. He remembered how it was cold outside. But his jacket was still in their room. Uncowardly, he walked there. Skwisgaar was sitting in Magnus' bed. He had pulled the sheets on himself, gave Magnus an inviting look, don't you want some? We're not done. Very much done, Magnus picked up his jacket still on the ground, heard Skwisgaar sigh as he turned around and walked out.

Outside, the cold was sharp, unwelcoming, without any trace of humidity. Magnus unhesitatingly walked away, to nowhere in particular.


End file.
